Valentine's Dismay
by HarryPotterGeek3
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at Hogwarts and Fred & George decide to slip a little something into the punch at the ball to liven the evening up. Rated T for language & Later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Valentine's Dismay**_

Description: It's Valentine's Day in Hogwarts and a ball is being held. Fred and George decide to slip a little something into the punch to liven things up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, I just write these stories for pure fun!

_The Plan._

"Morning Fred" George grinned at his brother as they got out of their beds in the dorm.

"Morning George, all ready for the big day?" Fred grinned back at his twin.

"I've been waiting all week for this day" George was practically jumping up and down.

"Me too. Tonight is gonna be the night that people will look back on say, Wow, those handsome devils are pure genius" Fred grinned.

"We better go get ready for breakfast. What's our first class?" George asked, while pulling on his robes.

"Potions" Fred grinned, pulling on his own robes.

"Perfect" George laughed as they headed downstairs and to the Great Hall.

After breakfast, the twins headed to their first class. They filed into the classroom with the rest of the class, a devilish grin upon both their faces.

"You two are up to something" Lee whispered as they sat down.

"What makes you say that?" Fred asked innocently.

"You have that look of evil on your faces" Lee replied.

George and Fred grinned and turned to the front of the class. Snape was looking through a store cupboard, his back to the class.

"Now, if you will all get into your assigned groups, we can begin" He drolled.

Fred and George weren't in the same group, Snape didn't trust them enough to leave them in the same group and not blow something up.

After everyone was in their groups, Fred, who was in the same group as Lee, raised his arm in the air.

"Yes, what is it Mr Weasley?" Snape asked.

"Well sir, I was just wondering, what is the most interesting potion you've ever made? As an experienced professor I'm sure you've seen your fair share." Fred asked.

Snape was a little taken aback but started talking nonetheless. As he began to get more into what he was talking about, Fred winked at George, who then crept to the back of the room and opened a storage cupboard.

"Bingo" He whispered grabbing a medium sized vial with potion inside and slipping it inside his robes. He crept back into his seat and winked at Fred.

"Wow great story professor, it definitely answered my question" Fred sat down again.

When the lesson ended, the class filed out. "Did you get the right one?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I have it well hidden. Nice thinking with the question" George replied.

"Just came to me. Even Snape likes talking about himself" Fred laughed. They headed to their next class, their plans for the evening bubbling in their head.

I know it's a really short chapter but they will get longer once the ball kicks in! It's an idea I've had in my head for a while now and I wanted to write a funny story. If you liked this or have anything to say or ask, just review Hope you liked it. Peace x


	2. Chapter 2

_**Valentine's Dismay**_

Description: It's Valentine's Day in Hogwarts and a ball is being held. Fred and George decide to slip a little something into the punch to liven things up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, I just write these stories for pure fun!

_The Ball Commences._

"Showtime" Fred grinned as they walked into the ball. Music was playing and the atmosphere was lively. No one was really dancing yet, and several teachers were monitoring the room.

"You make sure no one sees" George whispered before sneaking off to a long wooden table with food and candles on it. A large crystal punch bowl was situated in the middle of the table.

Fred looked around the hall and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny enter. He bounded over to them, a wide grin on his face.

"Evening" He grinned.

"Evening" They echoed.

"Where's George?" Ron asked, looking behind Fred.

"He's just getting a drink, he'll be back in a minute, why don't you guys get a drink?" Fred asked.

Hermione looked at Fred suspiciously. "What did you do to it?" She asked.

"Miss Granger I am insulted that you would accuse me of such a thing" Fred pretended to be shocked.

"Whatever Fred" Ginny rolled her eyes, wise to her brothers' tricks.

"Mission accomplished" George grinned, appearing beside Fred.

"Nice, now we play the waiting game" Fred grinned as the twins walked to the centre of the crowd.

"I actually could do with a drink" Ginny told her friends.

"Alright, let's go" Hermione replied.

Snape strode over to the table where the food and drink was held. He inspected the punch to make sure it wasn't a funny colour. He didn't trust some students, especially not two certain red-headed twins.

He thought the punch looked ok and was about to walk over to his original post when he heard a noise. He spun around and saw Ginny Weasley with a huge smile on her face looking right at him.

"Is everything alright Miss Weasley?" He enquired.

"Just peachy…professor" She replied, bursting into a fit of giggles at the last word. Snape was surprised, he had never known her to act like that.

"Very well" He stated and headed off when something hooked on his arm.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a cute bottom? It's very…peachy" Ginny giggled, a love-struck look on her face.

"Miss Weasley that language is not appropriate for a student addressing a teacher" He glared.

"It's truuue" She sang. She giggled un-controllably again and moved in closer to him. "Everyone says you're really nasty and miserable but I think you're lovely, you know" Ginny had a goofy expression.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were standing by the table talking when Ron looked over and saw Ginny clinging onto Professor Snape's arm as he tried to walk away. She had a love struck look on her face.

"Guys…why is my sister making googly-eyes at Snape?" Ron asked.

The others turned to look and supressed a laugh.

"It's not funny!" Ron hissed.

"No, you're right, I'll go get her" Hermione smiled before walking over to Ginny and Snape, who looked like he wanted his arm cut off.

"Ginny, will you come with me, Ron needs to talk to you" Hermione told Ginny.

"Tell my brother he can wait, I'm busy with peachy bottom, isn't he amazing" Ginny grinned at Snape, who turned bright red.

"Miss Granger, if you could kindly take Miss Weasley away from me I will award Gryffindor ten points." Snape had a hint of begging in his tone.

"Of course Professor" Hermione took Ginny's arm and pulled her away.

"Bye peachy bottom!" Ginny called after Snape, who practically ran out of the room.

"Oh Hermione isn't he just so dreamy…" Ginny had a love-struck look on her face.

"Ginny what's gotten into you? Have you been drinking?" Hermione asked as they approached Harry and Ron.

"No I have not, Hermione, you should have some punch, it might loosen you up" Ginny replied.

"I don't need to be loosened, I'm perfectly fine" Hermione stated. She let go of Ginny's arm and gasped as Ginny ran out of the room.

"I'm coming peachy bottom!" She called as she ran.

"Peachy bottom?" Harry and Ron looked dumbfounded.

"Long story" Hermione sighed.

And so the fun starts. I think the idea of Ginny calling Snape peachy bottom is quite funny. More couples to come and if you have any requests for couples let me know Review Please Peace x.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Valentine's Dismay**_

Description: It's Valentine's Day in Hogwarts and a ball is being held. Fred and George decide to slip a little something into the punch to liven things up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, I just write these stories for pure fun!

Author's note: Thanks for reviews so far! Hope the story is getting better, I know the idea of Ginny and Snape isn't pleasant but it makes good funny writing. Hope you enjoy chapter 3! Peace x.

_Next Victim._

"The plan works" George grinned as he saw his sister chase Snape out of the room.

"Now to see who's victim number two" Fred smirked.

"I don't know about you guys but I think I might get a drink" Harry excused himself from his friends and went over to the punch bowl.

It was a red colour with a pink tinge. Harry poured himself a glass and took a sip. He set the glass down and turned around.

"Oh, hi Harry" Neville smiled at his friend.

"Heeey Neville" Harry smiled, a dreamy look on his face.

"Everything alright Harry?" Neville asked, noticing Harry was looking at him.

"It is now" Harry grinned goofily.

"Ok, I'll see you later then" Neville replied, turning to walk away.

"Where are you going? Maybe I should go with you, in case someone tries to make a move on you" Harry insisted.

"Uh…I think I'll be ok Harry, thanks" Neville told his friend.

"Are you saying you don't want to be seen with me? I mean what, am I not good looking enough for you? Have you seen my arse?" Harry pointed to his said body part.

"Uh, is something wrong Harry? You're acting strange" Neville felt uncomfortable.

"No I'm not, did anyone ever tell you that you have the most ravishing eyes? They're pretty" Harry grinned in a love-struck way.

"Ok Harry, I'm going away now, bye" Neville decided to take a chance and ran out of the room.

"Wait! Come back pretty eyes!" Harry called, chasing after him.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, seeing Harry chase Neville.

"I think…Harry just chased Neville…and called him pretty eyes…" Hermione couldn't believe the sentence she just said.

"I think the world's gone mad" Ron replied.

Hermione saw Fred and George practically roll about on the floor with laughter.

"Why do I keep getting the nagging feeling your brothers have something to do with this?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Because you've always been wary of them" Ron replied. "You might just be reading into it a bit too much"

"We'll see Ronald" Hermione told her friend before striding over to Fred and George, who had just about calmed themselves down.

"How can we help Granger today?" Fred asked.

"I know you two are up to something" Hermione stared at them, looking for any sign of weakness in their eyes.

"I feel so accused" George gasped.

"Oh shut up Weasley. Tell me what's going on" Hermione snapped.

"Ooh she's getting angry Georgie" Fred teased.

"I like her more this way" George winked at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to get a drink to calm herself.

She poured herself a small glass and tried a sip. It tasted a bit odd. She set down the glass on the table and turned around to go join Ron again.

"Oh, hey Hermione, didn't see you there"

"Well hello yourself" she grinned.

So who will Hermione go for? I'm torn between choosing Ron for the cuteness or someone really random. Any Ideas? Let me know. And any of you on twitter follow me HollyRoseMoore. Peace x.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Valentine's Dismay**_

Description: It's Valentine's Day in Hogwarts and a ball is being held. Fred and George decide to slip a little something into the punch to liven things up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, I just write these stories for pure fun!

Author's note: Thanks for reviews so far! This is chapter 4! Read, Review, Enjoy! Peace x.

_Surprise, Surprise._

"You've changed your tune" Ron laughed.

"Yeah…I sure did" Hermione gazed at Ron with a floaty expression.

"Did Harry come back yet?" Ron asked.

"Oh who cares about silly old Harry…we have each other Ronny-kins" Hermione grinned, grabbing Ron's hand.

"Hermione? Are you feeling ok?" Ron felt his cheeks flare up seeing Hermione gaze at him.

"I'm perfect…I have you Ronny" She clung onto his arm.

"Hermione maybe you should go lie down for a while" Ron suggested, getting redder by the minute.

"Not unless you come with me" Hermione winked and burst into giggles.

"Bloody hell Hermione did you hit your head?" Ron asked.

"Oh Ronald…so silly. But so adorable too" Hermione smiled goofily clutching Ron's cheeks.

"Hermione people are starting to stare" Ron whispered, pulling her hands away.

"Then let's give them a show cutie pie" Hermione giggled and pulled him into a kiss.

Ron felt his knees about to give away when Hermione kissed him. She pulled away from him and giggled madly.

"Oh Ron let's find somewhere more private" Hermione whispered.

"Bloody hell the world's gone mad" Ron muttered before Hermione grabbed his hand and ran out of the room pulling Ron behind her.

"Hermione what're you doing?" Ron squealed as he was pulled down the halls.

"You'll see" She giggled madly.

"Whoa!" Ron cried as he was pulled into a closet.

"Hehe isn't this romantic sweetie pie?" Hermione sighed happily.

"A broom closet?" Ron was confused and still beetroot.

"It's like our own little love nest" Hermione giggled.

"Um…" Ron reached for the door handle.

"You're not going anywhere, pants off Weasley" She grinned.

"Oh bloody hell" Ron muttered.

Back at the ball, Fred and George were surveying the room.

"Hmm…that's the three musketeers done" George grinned.

"Now to see who's next" Fred grinned.

I couldn't resist! I love Hermione & Ron, and It was fun writing Hermione as a more giggly, love struck character. Hope you enjoyed! More soon! Peace x.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Valentine's Dismay**_

Description: It's Valentine's Day in Hogwarts and a ball is being held. Fred and George decide to slip a little something into the punch to liven things up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, I just write these stories for pure fun!

Author's note: Thanks for reviews so far! This is chapter 5! Read, Review, Enjoy! Peace x.

_Irish Jig._

"Haha yeah, funny" Seamus laughed as Lavender cracked a joke.

He rolled his eyes as she turned away and went to get some punch. Maybe that would relax him.

"Hey, hey, step up victim number five" Fred grinned.

"Ah, Finnegan. This should be interesting" George grinned.

"Wait, is that who I think it is walking towards him?" Fred squinted.

"Oh yes it is, this should be very funny" George laughed.

Seamus took a swig of the punch and set the glass down on the table. He looked up and saw Professor McGonagall surveying the room with a sharp eye.

"Evening" He grinned.

"Good evening, Mr Finnegan." McGonagall commented.

"You look very lovely tonight" Seamus had a love-struck grin abound his face.

"Why, thank you Mr Finnegan but that language is not appropriate for students and teachers in dialect" McGonagall's tone was friendly yet serious.

"Ah don't be like that, let's have a dance!" Seamus grinned, running around to her side of the table and grabbing her hand, pulling her into a sea of dancing couples.

"Mr Finnegan what on earth are you doing?" McGonagall cried.

"Rince a ligean ar!" Seamus cried and began to do a jig around the stunned professor.

"Mr Finnegan are you alright?" She asked.

"Tá mé iontach!" He bellowed and continued dancing around her.

McGonagall looked befuddled as she watched the student flail about around her.

"Mr Finnegan that is quite enough" She breathed.

"Whatever you say m'lady" He grinned. He grabbed her hands and began spinning the pair round and round.

"Mr Finnegan enough!" McGonagall shrieked.

"Never!" Seamus cried, dancing around her again.

"You look very radiant this evening I must say" He grinned, coming to a stop.

"Mr Finnegan please leave the ball and go to your dormitory immediately" McGonagall hissed.

"Ah, come on, do you want to come with me ya beautiful thing?" He smiled.

"NOW!" McGonagall shrieked. She ended up chasing him out of the room.

"Looks like McGonagall has a thing for Finnegan" George laughed.

"Don't want to think about that, really" Fred shuddered.

So that was chapter 5! There were a few irish phrases thrown in for fun! Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome Peace x.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Valentine's Dismay**_

Description: It's Valentine's Day in Hogwarts and a ball is being held. Fred and George decide to slip a little something into the punch to liven things up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, I just write these stories for pure fun!

Author's note: Thanks for reviews so far! This is chapter 6! Read, Review, Enjoy! Peace x.

_The Tables Turn._

"I think this is the best Valentine's day ever" George grinned.

"You said it" Fred agreed.

"Good evening" A soft voice floated behind them.

"Oh, hi Luna" They greeted in unison.

"Fred, you look very nice this evening" Luna smiled.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself" Fred smiled.

"Thank you" She grinned.

They smiled at her and went back to their conversation.

"Don't you turn away from me!" Luna hissed.

Fred and George turned around in surprise.

"You alright Luna?" Fred asked.

"I am now" she said dreamily.

Fred raised an eyebrow and looked at George, who shrugged.

"I love this song, let's dance" Luna smiled.

"Oh, no thanks Luna" Fred replied.

"WE'RE DANCING!" She shrieked.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Let's go" Fred tried to stop people staring.

George stood and watched as his twin was dragged into the crowd of danced.

"Aren't you having so much fun?" Luna smiled, grabbing Fred's hands and placing them on her waist.

"Uh…I suppose so" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Good." She smiled, placing one hand on Fred's shoulder and the other in his free hand, before whirling him around at lightning speed.

"Luna, I think I might get sick, slow down" Fred cried.

"You're right, let's go!" Luna grinned madly and pulled him out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Fred yelled as she pulled him along.

"Shut up and follow me!" She yelled back.

She pulled him into a dusty closet.

"Luna, I don't know what's happening here but you need to leave" Fred told the blonde.

"WHY? DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" She wailed.

"Luna, calm down" Fred tried to pat her shoulder.

"Oh Fred!" She cried and flung herself at him, planting a very sloppy kiss on his lips.

Another short chapter but hopefully short & sweet! Hope you liked it, Peace x.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Valentine's Dismay**_

Description: It's Valentine's Day in Hogwarts and a ball is being held. Fred and George decide to slip a little something into the punch to liven things up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, I just write these stories for pure fun!

Author's note: Thanks for reviews so far! This is chapter 7! Read, Review, Enjoy! Peace x.

_Shock Surprise._

George nearly died laughing when he saw Luna screeching at his brother and dragging him away.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Filch called, running into the room in a mad sprint.

"Yes Argus?" Dumbledore looked up from his conversation with McGonagall.

"Professor, I have reason to believe there are students in the broom closets" Filch explained.

"Well then I suggest you leave them be, they all know the rules, Argus. It is Valentine's Day after all. Students may choose to celebrate how they wish" Dumbledore replied before turning back to his conversation. Dumbledore had seen the Weasleys' pour a potion into the punch and knew it wouldn't have a major effect on students, in most cases.

Filch grumbled and glared at some students who were looking at him.

"Bloody brats" He muttered, walking over to the food table. He poured a glass of punch for himself and knocked it back. He went to leave the room when he spotted someone.

He spat in his hand and pushed his hair back before swaggering (Filch. Swaggering. Two words I never thought I'd put in a sentence) over to them.

"Hello" He had a floaty tone to his voice.

"What the?" George spun around and saw Filch smiling at him. (Filch. Smiling. *Shudder*)

"Evening" Filch smiled.

"Uh…alright Filch?" George went to walk away but Filch grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going? Maybe I could go with you?" Filch had a dumb expression on his face.

"Uh…I have to go now" George started to feel panicky.

"Not without me" Filch clung onto George's arm.

"Uh…gotta go" George ran like he was possessed.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Filch shouted and ran after George.

George heard Filch call after him and ran into the first room he saw. He pulled open a door and shut if after him. He leaned against it and got his breath back. He looked up and his jaw dropped.

Snape was in his boxers and trying to fight off Ginny, who was trying to kiss him.

"Weasley! Get your sister away from me!" Snape hissed.

"Gotta go" George rushed out of the closet and down the hall. He heard footsteps and burst into another room, shutting the door tight behind him. He turned around and saw Harry sitting on the floor.

"What's up Harry?" George asked, seeing that Neville wasn't with him.

"Neville ran away!" Harry cried.

"That's…uh…too bad" George put his hand on the door handle.

"But never mind him, you're here now!" Harry grinned, standing up and moving closer to George.

"Not you too, bloody hell" George exclaimed, running out of the closet with Harry calling after him.

He saw Filch turning a corner and heard Harry calling.

"GEORGE? COME BACK OR I'LL JUST HAVE TO COME AFTER YOU!"

"Oh shit" George muttered, running into another room.

"Hermione stop! Get off me!" Ron was bright red and only in his boxers. Hermione was giggling madly and trying to kiss Ron.

"Help!" Ron screamed at George.

"No can do" George heard footsteps approach the door and put his finger to his lips.

"Screw this!" Ron yelled, running out the door.

"Ron!" Hermione wailed.

"Right, I gotta run" George was about to leave when Hermione gripped his arm.

"You won't leave me, will you George" Hermione grinned madly.

"Oh for the love of…" George sighed, running out of the room.

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!" Hermione screamed.

"Bloody hell" George muttered as he ran down the hall.

Hearing all the noise, Luna and Seamus emerged from two different closets.

"Hi George" They chorused, a dream like look on their faces.

George ran down the hall with Filch, Harry, Hermione, Luna and Seamus running after him.

"GET HIM!" Harry shouted as George ran further into the castle.

_Meanwhile, back in a closet…_

"Now, where were we?" Ginny grinned at Snape.

"I hate Valentine's Day" he muttered.

That's all folks! Hope you liked reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, check out my page for other HP stories, and follow me on twitter HollyRoseMoore. Peace x.


End file.
